


Teacher is Scary

by RinRin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Because of Teacher, F/M, Female!Raleigh, Gen, Raleigh's slightly insane, Romantic!Chuck, kind of cracky?, language instructor!Raleigh, more pilots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Knifehead, Raleigh won't pilot, and she won't leave the program.  Being an instructor at the Jaeger academy works.  Too bad her students wish otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend ends up inspiring me far too often, and thus here we are. This chapter is just the set up, we will see the methods and results of Teacher Raleigh next.

Before Knifehead, Raleigh Becket wore tight clothing.  She did this for two reasons.  The first being that it was easier to put the dive suit on over tight clothing in a pinch, anything looser than skin tight would bunch up when she didn't have time to get out of her clothing- and that was just far too uncomfortable to fight in.  The second reason, well, Raleigh knows that she's good looking, why shouldn't she show off?

After Knifehead, well, after Knifehead a lot of things change.  To start with Stacker Pentecost, the Marshall, comes to see her while she's still in Medical.  He asks if she will be able to Drift again.  She replies that while she might be able to, she won't.  He nods and asks what she will do now.

"You know sir, before I trained to be a Jaeger Pilot, I was trained to be a linguistic.  That is a skill that Rangers should have.  Even if I never step into a Jaeger again, I still want to help."  He nodded.  She got the official transfer papers a week later.

She also threw out all of her clothes and got a new wardrobe that consisted of loose-fitting clothes.  Her hair grew out as she was in Medical, and she kept it that way.

Perhaps the biggest difference was mental though.  Raleigh knew that she was different.  She was harsher, angrier.  If she had been an eager puppy back Before, she now was closer to a street dog.  She would attack at the slightest provocation.  Turns out that was actually something good.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Translations at the bottom, though I actually do not know Russian, so it all is from GoogleTranslate. If you see something wrong, please let me know the correct version, and I will fix it.  
> I in no way condone Raleigh's actions within the story. Seriously, if a teacher acts like this, report them. But this is a post-apocalyptic world, so...  
> Also, the clothing options of Raleigh are significant to her state of mind, and my Female!Raleigh headcannon is Jennifer Morrison.

Raleigh looked at herself in the mirror of her new rooms at the Jaeger academy.  She was wearing a long-sleeve, high collared dress that was black and white stripped from the waist up and solid black till its hem that hit her mid thigh.  Black tights encased her legs into her black calf-high boots.  Her only concession to color the thick red belt that separates the striped top from the solid skirt.  Her hair, she let move into its natural loose curls as it hung down to brush against her shoulders.  With the fake glasses that Tendo gave her, ~~her look is nothing like it was when Ya~~ she looks nothing like she did Before.  She stares at this stranger in her mirror for a moment before shaking her head.  She turns away from the mirror and doesn't look back as she strides out the door and down the halls until she reaches the room that she will be teaching in.  She looks to see what languages are on the roster for today, even though she's memorized each days list.  Today its Russian, Korean, Tagalog.  She wonders what ~~their~~ her old crew is doing right now. 

The class files in. She knows that many of them put down English as a language that they are very proficient with, if not their native language.  From the jostling she can tell that they think this class is a waste of their time.  Under the desk her hands clench.  She takes a deep breath and unclenches them (a part of her that's not-her is so so _so_ thankful that her nails are cut too short to dig into skin, she ignores that part).  The majority of the class- of all the wanna-be Jaeger pilots were males, and she could tell from their looks that they didn't recognize her, and only saw her as a teacher. (The Other Part of her wanted to grin savagely).

"Добро пожаловать класс. Я ваш преподаватель. Вы смотрите на меня как таковой. В моем классе у вас не будет говорить по-английски, если я не дам разрешения. Какие произойдет только в крайних случаях. Вы будете с уважением. Вы не будете ныть. Чтобы говорить на другом языке является то, что будет иметь важное значение в вашей карьере в качестве рейнджеров, как вы будете работать с Рейнджерс из других стран, и это грубо предположить, что они должны говорить с вами на английском языке. Вы также можете столкнуться гражданских лиц, и вы должны говорить с ними на их родном языке. Вы понимаете?"

They all looked at her blankly.  She wanted to sigh heavily.  Instead she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Вы здесь, чтобы выучить русский, да?" She stared at all of them with a reproaching stare.

"...Да, преподаватель?" one of the few girls in the class spoke up in a hesitating voice.  She gave a tight grin to the girl.

"I still don't get why we have ta take _language_ classes." one of the boys (one that the Other had noticed he had a particularly cocky swagger when he walked in) grumbled to his friend sitting next to him.  Raleigh stood and cat-walked down the aisle till she was standing next to the boy behind him.  In one smooth move she pivoted, grabbed the first boy's hair, yanked his head back to expose his throat, pulled out the Caribou handle Moose knife she kept in her belt and put it to his throat.  The steel just barely kissed his skin as he swallowed nervously.

"Я сказал, что вы не говорить по-английски в моем присутствии." She whispered in his ear, but it was heard throughout the now silent classroom.  No one even shifted, though they all exuded nervousness.  "Вы понимаете?"  She looked at him dispassionately.

" Д- Да, преподаватель."  He stuttered, trying not to swallow with the blade at his throat.  She nodded satisfied, and stood, releasing him and replacing the knife in its scabbard.  She sashayed to the front, with a hard look in her eyes, just daring them to comment on her actions.  None did.  (The Other laughed, _perhaps this will be fun after all_ ).

"Начнем со слов и фраз, которые будут наиболее полезны для вас, как Рейнджерс."  She picked up a marker to write out the next phrase in both Russian and English as she said it for them.  "Вам нужна помощь?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Добро пожаловать класс. Я ваш преподаватель. Вы смотрите на меня как таковой. В моем классе у вас не будет говорить по-английски, если я не дам разрешения. Какие произойдет только в крайних случаях. Вы будете с уважением. Вы не будете ныть. Чтобы говорить на другом языке является то, что будет иметь важное значение в вашей карьере в качестве рейнджеров, как вы будете работать с Рейнджерс из других стран, и это грубо предположить, что они должны говорить с вами на английском языке. Вы также можете столкнуться гражданских лиц, и вы должны говорить с ними на их родном языке. Вы понимаете?- Welcome class. I am your Teacher. You will refer to me as such. In my class you will not speak in English, unless I give permission. Which will only happen in extreme cases. You will be respectful. You will not whine. To speak another language is something that will be important in your career as Rangers, as you will work with Rangers from other countries and it is rude to assume that they must speak to you in English. You may also encounter civilians and you should speak to them in their mother tongue. Do you understand?  
> Вы здесь, чтобы выучить русский, да?- You are here to learn Russian, yes?  
> Да, преподаватель- Yes, teacher  
> Я сказал, что вы не говорить по-английски в моем присутствии.- I said that you are not to speak in English in my presence.  
> Вы понимаете?- Do you understand?  
> Начнем со слов и фраз, которые будут наиболее полезны для вас, как Рейнджерс.- We shall start with the words and phrases that will be most useful to you as Rangers  
> Вам нужна помощь?- Do you need help?
> 
> The knife Raleigh uses is found [here](http://www.caribooblades.com/shop.html) under "Moose Knife"  
> Next chapter will be more on her students, and how they react to Teacher.


End file.
